Scars
by Noobycakes
Summary: Poland's prank reveals something that Lithuania never wanted in the light. How will they deal with it? Poland/Lithuania R&R


**A/N: So basically, in this timeline, Lithuania did some country hopping. Going from Russia, to America, back to Russia due to America falling into the great depression, and then to Poland, and then back to Russia if I remember correctly. If not, then that's how it is for this story lol It takes place when Lithuania went to stay at Poland's after returning to Russia from America.**

The warm summer day beat down upon everything. The green grass had begun to wilt, unable to get enough water, not even a breeze blew to cool it off.

In a garden beside a mansion was a certain humble country. He tucked his brown hair behind his ears as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a sleeve. His green eyes squinted as he looked up into the clear blue sky, checking the sun's lazy progress. It was a little past noon. He still had some time before he was forced to go inside due to the heat, and moved to the next row of tomato plants.

It had been a struggle to keep the garden alive this year due to the extreme heat and to Poland always occupying his time so he couldn't tend after it as often as he'd like. Speaking of Poland, he hadn't seen the other country today. The revelation worried him a little bit, but he shoved it into the back of his head, refusing to let it interfere with his precious time with his plants. It wouldn't be until an hour later that Poland made his appearance.

"Lithuania!" Poland's halting accent broke the comfortable silence. The blonde country appeared from the back of the house, the water gun in his hands brimming with water, and he promptly hosed down the gardener.

"Ack! Poland, stop it!" He yelled, holding up his hands to shield his face from the steady stream of water.

"Like, why would I do that? It's such a hot day, bro. I bet the water feels nice," Poland laughed, but he ceased his attack.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," Lithuania said, leaping up and stealing the water gun from him. He quickly squirted the rest of the water onto him, and they both broke down laughing.

"Come on, let's go dry off in the yard so we don't get the carpet wet," Lithuania said, walking away from the garden and to the giant yard.

"Ya, then I'll whip us up a mean dish to eat," Poland said, walking over with him.

Once they had found a good sized patch of still green grass, Poland pulled off his shirt, squeezing the water out and throwing it onto the ground to dry faster. He had noticed that Lithuania didn't fall suit, and was instead sitting on the ground in his soaked shirt.

"You have to, like, take yours off too!" Poland demanded, but didn't give Lithuania a chance to act before he leapt on him, trying to pull it up over his head.

"Wait, Poland! Stop!" Lithuania cried, struggling against his friend.

In the endeavor, the blonde country saw a series of scars desecrating his friend's back. Shocked, Poland halted his endeavors and fell back onto the ground, staring at Lithuania.

"You saw them, didn't you?" Lithuania asked quietly, resettling his shirt, and dropping his eyes to the ground. "I didn't want you to know."

"Like, why not? Aren't we bros?" Poland asked angrily, tearing up. After all the time they had spent together, why hadn't he told him? "Who dared to, like, lay a hand on my little Lithuania?"

"Poland, I like you more than anyone else. I just couldn't tell you because it's not like you can do anything about it," Lithuania regretted his words when he saw the hurt in his friend's eyes. "You can't take on Russia, he'd obliterate you," he tried to explain better, but the damage had been dealt.

Poland rested his head on his hands, hiding his face from Lithuania. The small sniffle that Poland couldn't hide broke his heart. Lithuania leapt over and embraced him tightly. "I'm sorry."

Poland hugged him back, tears streaking his face. "No, I'm, like, sorry, man. I call you my bro, and, like, I never noticed. Sorry I'm, like, useless."

Lithuania shook his head. "No, you did help me. Since I've come been here, they've healed. They used to ache, and it hurt to move and if they would flare up if my clothes brushed against them wrong, but now, they are fading. Thank you."

With that, Poland's tears stopped and he pulled back to look him in the eye. "You mean it?"

Lithuania smiled warmly and nodded.

Poland felt his mind ease, and he was happy once again. He leaned forward and gave Lithuania a passionate, thankful kiss, happy that he was helping his close friend. When they broke off, Poland couldn't help but smile at Lithuania's flushed face.

"Come on, let's, like, make a giant cake to celebrate!" Poland suggested, standing up. He held out his hand for the other country.

"Ya, that sounds good," Lithuania agreed wholeheartedly, grabbing his proffered hand, and they both walked back into the mansion, not letting go of one another.


End file.
